


【影日】一次，再一次

by dead0fish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead0fish/pseuds/dead0fish
Summary: 开玩笑一般，你又得到了一次机会。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 9





	【影日】一次，再一次

【1】

今天是星期一，而且是黄金周后的第一天。

一边不好意思地对撞到的人道着歉，一边把一小叠资料塞进包里。有一个角突出来一些，拉链没能成功拉上。日向翔阳停下脚步把东西又取出来重新放进去，之后才匆匆忙忙从电车站出去。

他现在是一家公司的职员，从高中毕业之后进入了一个不算好但也不差的大学里面，就这样又经过了几年的时间，踏上了普普通通的公司路线。似乎是天生有吸引小孩子的能力，他平时偶尔也会到家附近的幼稚园帮忙照看一下孩子们，生活平平淡淡也就这样过下去了。

终于从人山人海的车站里面挤了出来，天已经黑了，今天的任务差不多都完成了，不过被科长要求回去再把每个客户的资料阅读一遍。

晚餐大概是要泡汤了，他进便利店买了一份快餐拎着准备回家简单地解决一下。路上却看到了旁边新开的一家体育用品的商店，放置在门口的是一个崭新的排球。按捺不住内心的骚动，日向推开了店门。

“欢迎光临。”

店员礼貌地稍微弯了下腰，他点了点头便冲到排球的专柜去，盯着那熟悉的物品发着呆。因为是新开业的，顾客络绎不绝，仅有的两个店员去另一边为别人做着介绍。日向就那样一直站着，他把手放在冰凉的玻璃窗上面额头贴了上去。

被用很好的支架托住的排球安静地融在光线里面，他想起了那个橙色的球场。

那个已经不属于他的球场。

因为呼吸的原因眼前的玻璃被蒙上一层雾，快要看不清里面的物体。日向后退了几步站定，拿着塑料袋的左手提醒着他有一定重量的食物正在变凉，稍微收紧了手指，准备抬脚离开。

“日向？”

身体才刚转过来一半，就听到身边有个人正对着自己说话。日向不知道自己什么时候已经对一个人的声音如此熟悉，即使不想这样却还是在第一秒辨认出了对方。

“……影山？你怎么在这里？”

他稍微定了下神开始分析眼前的现状，因为加班所以比以往迟了一个小时回家，因为打算去便利店所以看到了这家店，因为自己站在排球区所以遇到了影山，怎么想都有点不合常理。

毕竟他们有差不多十年没有见面了。

“路上正好看到这家新开的店，于是就进来了。”

“噢噢，我也是，真巧。”

很意外的，大概是数年未曾见面的缘故，两个人都拘谨得很，对话开始显得枯燥起来，干巴巴地挤不出水。

日向咽了一口口水小心翼翼趁对方不注意打量起他来，面部的线条更加好看了，看起来肌肉也结实多了，果然是这些年一直训练排球的结果。简单地穿着一件夹克，黑色的里衣倒显得不太白地皮肤此时也白皙起来。

“晚餐只吃这些吗？”影山飞雄偏头来看了眼对方手里提着的带子，隐隐约约透露出一点食物的颜色。

“睡觉前不能吃太多啊。”

“怪不得这么多年了你个子没怎么长，原来是营养没有补充够。”他露出了认真思考的表情。

“哈？”要不是手上提着东西和一身稍紧的西装，日向现在就要跳起来了，“我也有长啊！是你太高了。”

“因为我有好好吃饭。”

“怎么不分我一点身高！”

“能分的话这个世界还要矮子干什么。”影山勾了勾嘴角看起来在嘲笑一样，气氛一下子回到了几年前他们打打闹闹的日子，稍微轻松一点。

日向毫不顾忌地对他翻着白眼，绕过柜台从门口出去，影山也跟着出来了，两人在路上并排走着。

“影山现在还在国家队吗。”虽然经常在电视上看到对方的名字，但还是忍不住多嘴问一句。镜头中的他站在自己最喜欢的那个球场里面，打着自己最喜欢的排球。

“恩，最近教练把训练量降低一些了说是可以修整一下。”

“是你的话肯定不会乖乖呆在家里休息的吧，”日向踢着路上的石子，一副了如指掌的样子，“威胁着队员跟你练习。”

“我才没有威胁！只是邀请！”

“唔啊，说中了！”猜对的人惊愕于自己的直觉，抬手拍拍对方的肩膀表示安慰，“这回可不要再变回王者了哦。”

影山气愤地加快了点脚步，后者笑嘻嘻地小跑几步跟上他。

“……跟他的配合还好吗？”日向纠紧了手里的袋子，指甲有点陷进手心里面产生了痛感，他小心翼翼地发问着，不愿意想起但是还是鼓起了勇气，去正视那个夺走他位置的人。

日向翔阳没能跟影山进入国家队，虽然当时也有不少的邀请函雪花一样飘进来，因为大家都知道乌野的10号和9号的配合是无人能敌的。但是身高这一关稍微让对方犹豫了一下，不过对于绝佳的配合来说这点根本不算阻碍。

于是一切顺理成章，眼看就要迎来两个人的辉煌时代了。可是在宣布通知的前一天，他们被告知寻找到了一个似乎可以代替日向的人。几球试下来后意外地合拍，连影山都有点不相信这世上还有另外一个人可以适应他快速精准的托球。

也就是在这个关键的时候，日向因为意外伤了脚踝，尽管医生说是小伤几个星期就可以恢复，但是他能看得出结果已经定下。于是便主动要求不加入队伍中去，选择了没有排球的道路。

这一切像梦一样很快的结束了，他觉得自己从美好之中清醒过来了。

被抢走了，所有的东西都被抢走了。

无论是排球还是影山。

“挺不错的，啊不过啊，”影山突然停下了脚步，身后的人毫无防备不小心撞上了他的后背，“我更希望是你来接我的球。”

夜幕早就降临，路上只有几盏昏暗的路灯，几只小飞虫绕着那灯光旋转着，安静地只能听到风吹动树叶的声音。日向略微一怔还是没有绕过弯子来，脑袋里面浆糊一样混作一团，太阳穴突突地跳起来，有什么东西抵在喉咙上快要涌出来。

“那……还真是遗憾呢。”他咽了口口水让自己冷静下来。

“这里我往右拐了。”

“我是左边的。”

“我先回去了，儿子还等着我给他做晚饭呢。”影山朝他挥了挥手，“下次再见吧！”

“啊，噢噢，再见。”日向没有反应过来，原本就有点动荡的心里突然一下子生出了空洞，他稍微怀疑起自己的耳朵，“咦影山你有孩子了啊。”

对方已经走远，街上只剩下自己站在原地。

一下子开关就被打开了，无数的问题接踵而至，疯狂地挤压过来快要把他吞没。日向用自己没有提袋子的那只手轻轻揉压着发痛的眼角，突如其来的事件让他慌乱起来。

稍微冷静下来之后他扬起下巴小声地笑了出来。

就在刚才发现了一个很糟糕的事情，无比的糟糕。就像一直喜欢着的排球那样，哪怕已经十年没见的人，在再次看到他的第一眼就明白自己依旧还放不下他。

日向原以为时间已经让所有的一切都过去了，再怎么青春年少热血沸腾的事情都会在成为大人的路上烟消云散的。但是他不曾想到这种感情已经沉淀下来，即使不如当年的自己，现在却更加深爱。

我可不敢去抢别人的父亲啊。

即使是这样，哪怕是这样。

日向也什么都说不出来，什么都做不到。只是加快了步伐最后小跑起来，哽咽被吞没在耳边呼啸的风声中，他像是在摆脱着什么一样不停地奔跑着。

【2】

感情这种东西说来倒也奇怪，远远不像是在表面上可以看得出来的。甚至连自己本身都可以被它欺瞒过去，在自认为最不可能的点上狠狠地戳下去，让人痛不欲生。

理所当然，而且很符合常理，当你与故人有好几年未曾相见了，连联系也少到几乎没有，剩下的只有被自己选择性遗忘的当年的美好时光。那么对他的定义是什么？

过去。无论从前的感情再深，也会定义成过去。

当然这是在将来都没有见面的基础上的。

时间从来不会扼杀什么东西，它只是帮我们保存着那一丁点不愿意想起来的东西，到了适当的时候，它们才会悉数展现出来。

那个时候我们将会发现，原本以为已经忘却了的、已经不想再去回忆的那些控制不住倾倒过来，毫无防备地瓢盆而下，我们只能伫立在其中，衣衫尽湿。

……

日向把毛巾随意地搭在脖子上，关掉了浴室的灯踢着拖鞋走到了床边坐下，刚想拿起杂志看的时候手机震动着发出邮件的提示音。他伸手拿起来看了眼名字。

王者。

啊，一下子就知道是谁发过来的了。

说起来已经忘了是什么时候给影山设置的这个备注了，大概是好几年前的事情，手机陆陆续续换了好几个但是通讯录还是好好的保存着的。里面有许许多多自己起了乱七八糟名字的号码躺着，但是大部分已经忘记了是哪一个人原名是什么了。

日向有时候会想，自己的号码是不是也这样褪去光彩地躺在别人的通讯录里面，不会被拨打或者发送邮件，只是作为几个音节占用一点内存的放置着。

他打了个冷战，把脚伸到被子里面去。

【睡了吗？】

对方就发来简单的一句话，却让日向沉默了好一会儿。他轻轻摩擦着被子，布料发出细微的声响。

【还没。你也还没睡啊。】

【怪不得你长不高，睡眠很重要啊。我刚把儿子哄睡。】

日向原本噼里啪啦按着按键的手指停了下来，他一下子觉得身上好冷，明明洗过澡了但是此时那些气体都已经散尽，于是调整了下姿势整个人缩进被子里面去。

他思考了好一会儿，期间打了几个字上去最后还是一口气全部删掉了。日向不准备问自己很想知道的事情，有点可笑，因为放在从前的话绝对会一张口就要把自己所想的全都一股脑倒出来。

长大了呀。

【明天有空吗？】

他把脑袋往枕头上蹭了蹭，换了一个话题。

【上午有训练，下午有空。】

【要去看电影吗。】

日向不知道下了什么勇气，准备主动出击一下。刚点击了发送之后，他又急急忙忙编辑了新的一条想解释一下，好看起来自然一些。

【因为同事送了我两张电影票，我找不到人看。】

【行吧，那明天下午两点见？】

看到对方正常的回来的邮件，日向稍微舒了一口气，两人互相道了晚安之后，他把手机塞到了枕头的另一边去。

最后一次，真的是最后一次了。他这样对自己说着，脖子往下缩了下就闭上眼睛进入了梦乡。

……

“影山，这里这里！”

因为太激动所以早了一个小时到目的地，在旁边的长椅上快要坐到睡着的时候终于看到对方出现在自己的视野里面，日向擦了下嘴角起身挥舞着一只手。

他很奇怪自己为什么总是可以在人群中一眼看到影山，对方跟普通的路人差别也不太大，一样的黑发、一样的严肃的表情，放在别人的身上就不那么显眼了。但是自己却可以每次都准确的判断出他讲话声音的来源和出现的位置，下意识一般。

“你来的好早啊。”影山伸手过来捞起对方散落了一点的围巾，顺便在后面打了个结。

“啊……是电车今天开太快了。”脖颈的地方被有意无意地触碰到了一点，他赶紧缩着脖子躲开，不太自然地笑着，“站、站在外面吹风太冷了，快进去吧！”

然后胡乱地推着他的背进了电影院。

两个人有一嘴没一嘴地吵着每个人抱着一桶爆米花在座位上坐下来，位置不错正好在中间的地方，即便电影本身的内容并没有特别出彩但在这个环境下坐着休息一会儿也是挺不错的。

差不多是讲两人被分隔两地又历经千辛万苦终于碰面修成正果的俗套剧情，中间有个部分是男主和女主的深情告白，恰到好处的背景音乐熏陶的氛围还真有点让人感触。

日向早就吃完了手里的爆米花，他下意识地偷偷去看影山，那家伙的侧脸被大屏幕传来的柔和的灯光映照着，难得地显得安静。他终于明白为什么他的抽屉里面经常会有一些女生塞进去的信，当时还在抗议觉得一张口就说着恶语的影山为什么还会有这么多女生喜欢。

现在看来，这张脸确实容易让人心动。

日向撇撇嘴不想承认，大概是看太久了，影山察觉到了视线便也侧过头来。

“干嘛。”

“啥。”

“你干嘛盯着我。”

“喔喔，这个嘛，”日向无奈地摊手，“我想看你有没有哭的。”

“呆子吗这种剧情为什么会哭啊。”影山一怔，然后稍微压低了点声音不打扰到附近的人，但是听起来也像是在吼。

“我还以为你可以变成一个多愁善感的人的。”

“放弃那个想法吧。”

“诶，哦。”

日向成功把自己偷窥的行为蒙混过去之后挪动身子心情大好地继续盯着屏幕，取出水杯小口地抿着热水。

“日向。”

“干嘛？”

他想给对方翻一个白眼，虽然电影有点无聊，但被打断是让人不太爽的事情。

“你没事吧。”

“哈？”日向激动地差点拿不稳杯子，不小心大声了点，然后像做错事了一样又把快要起来的身子压回座位，“干嘛这么问？”

“你之前说想看我有没有哭的时候，”影山始终没有转过头来，还是那样认真严肃地盯着屏幕，“你为什么哭了。”

他没有露出任何的表情，侧脸几乎被埋进黑暗里面，声音不响却很清晰，穿过空气穿过微尘到达日向那里。

手里拿着的水杯里面的开水蒸发上来的气体让他的眼前模糊起来，心脏咚咚加速了跳动，听不到声音，闻不到气味，看不见物体，世界只剩下前面的这个人。

“我没哭。”

“你明明……”

“我没有！”没有收住，尾音露出了一点哭腔，日向觉得自己真像个白痴。经过对方提醒之后才发觉自己的脸上干干地有点痛，是那种液体蒸发以后遗留下来的感觉。

“这样吗。”很识相地，对方没有再坚持下去，那个总是可以会跟自己争第一的哪怕是还嘴的次数的影山改变了，这是自然的，因为自己也变了。

每个人都是那样的骄傲自负，言语上从来不流露出，哪怕一点点的心思，只有眸底一闪而过的难过与嫉妒，更可悲的是，那一点点的柔软马上就会被从内心深处翻涌上来的傲气所覆盖。不过这样才像自己，才像一个会将那个小小的自己包裹起来的我们。

日向深深吸了一口气，然后缓缓地呼出来。屏幕上面继续播放着电影，主角们的对话已经完全听不进去了，他用手扣着座位上一块翘起来一点的皮，然后慢慢地慢慢地低下头去。

他控制不住，控制不住去关注对方的每一个细节。即使不知道是否有意，但还是忍不住去代入去幻想。明明已经狠狠地告诫过自己这所有的只不过是自己一厢情愿，没有结果也不会有这个可能性了。

所以拜托了，别对我这么温柔，用残酷的现实让我退缩好吗。

我已经不想再这样喜欢着你了。

【3】

“别把垃圾丢地上！”

两个人跟随着人群从电影院里面走出来，离最近的一个垃圾桶还有五步距离的时候日向不小心手上放松了一下，原因是他想要把左手的提包换到右手去，没料到交换的期间弄掉了拿着的爆米花空桶。跟在后面出来的黑色头发的男人见此情景皱了皱眉数落着。

“没看到我正在捡嘛喂喂！”日向半蹲下来一点反驳着影山的话，有点变形的纸桶被拾起来再完美地落进它应该呆的地方里面。

“现在几点了？”

“四点多。”日向低头看了眼手表，表盘反着光需要换一个角度才看得到数字。

“好迟，这么无聊的电影居然可以拍这么长。”

“咦，我看你看得挺起劲的。”

影山不理会那个人充满调侃的话语，顿了一会儿像是突然想起什么一拍大腿：“得回家准备晚饭了！”

“还没到吃饭的时间吧！再说了，”日向歪了歪脑袋看着对方怪笑起来，“这种事情交给孩子他妈就可以了啊。”

“……”

“啊啦啊啦，不会你的地位低到由你负责做饭吧！”他喋喋不休地说着，露出夸张的表情，没注意到对方的沉默不语。就在他即将开始调侃已婚人士的生活的时候，影山终于开口打断了他。

“她已经不在了。”

日向一下子就愣住了，只有自己一个人兴致勃勃的气氛尴尬地僵持着，他缩小了声音的分贝：“不，不在了？”

“车祸。” 

简简单单地两个字就这样概括了所有让人难以想象得场景，总是这样，越庞大的东西就越可以用最少的字数表达沉重。

“对不起。”日向的瞳孔放大着，然后他低下了头，在心里狠狠地责备着自己，明明不应该像从前那样无所顾忌地开着玩笑了，这次全是自己的失礼。

“没关系。”

“……对不起。”几乎整个人都要埋进地里面去。

“我说了没事了，不然也不会跟你讲。”影山倒是伸手揉揉他橘色的头发像是安慰一样，然后稍微弯下一点腰，“要不今天的晚餐交给你好了。”

日向先是咦了一声，然后抬手把对方的手拍掉：“影山你这是在压榨别人宝贵的劳动力。”

“你烧的菜肯定很难吃，受苦的是我们吧。”

“喂！”他听到了对方话里面用了复数形式，想想也躲避不掉不如去看一眼好了，“你给我等着。”

“需要去超市采购吗？”

“你家难道没有冰箱吗？”他反问着，接着就听到了自己意料之中令人头疼的回答。

“差不多是空的。”

“哇塞！”

日向嫌弃地看了一眼对方，故意把地上的石子踢起来，“影山你绝对是一个糟糕的男人。”

电车准时进站，两个人几乎并排走进向两边分开的门，然后很自然地坐在了同一排椅子上。就像很久以前两人训练完之后虚脱地瘫坐在球场边那样，看起来什么都没变，但什么都变了。小腿一开始触碰到了一起，日向不动声色地移开了。

“不要用这么肯定的语气说这种话。”

“这是事实。”

“那就请日向大厨展示一下什么叫好男人吧。”

“噫，不要叫我日向大厨，好难听。”他伸手把有点勒住脖子的围巾弄松一点，深绿色的毛织品噼里啪啦放着电，很细微的。

“你管我。”

“不想管你。”

“日向大厨。”

“影山大便，”说着他自己莫名其妙被逗笑起来，肩膀上下震动着，一头橙色的毛晃着眼睛，“哈哈，好恶心哦。”

“知道就别说啊。”

……

“爸爸！”

有点奶气的声音从里屋里面传出来，下一秒一个身影奔跑着出来扑进了伸出双臂的影山的怀里。一样黑色头发的男孩突然眼尖看到了跟在他身后的陌生的男子，然后唔嗯了一声把头埋进影山的脖颈里。

“小光，这是日向叔叔。”

影山知道他的怕生，于是用了点力气把小小的脑袋扳了出来。日向自然是明白他的意思，于是把袋子集中在一只手上，然后伸出另一只手小小挥舞了一下：“你好！”

“光是你的名字吗？很好听。”

他的眼睛眯起来，他很少会在笑的时候眯起眼睛。

“唔。”不得不承认日向拥有讨小孩喜欢的技能，影山有些诧异地看着一向扭扭捏捏的孩子此时却鼓起勇气正视着橘色头发的男人。

“是不是因为你个子太矮了。”

“啥。”

“所以小孩子看了都觉得亲切。”

“呸呸呸，我会诅咒你的。”

影山倒是大笑了几下然后把男孩放回了地上，又伸手拿过日向手里提着的塑料袋往厨房走过去。“别缠着叔叔，叔叔要为我们做看起来很美味的晚饭。”

脚刚碰到地面的男孩原本马上伸手扯住了日向的裤脚的，听到这话眼睛都睁大了整整一圈，溢满了憧憬。后者被这闪烁的眼神盯着有些发毛，又听出对方话中加重了“美味”两个字，弯腰揉揉男孩肉嘟嘟的脸蛋，把包挂在了门口的架子上也跟着进了厨房。

“这里就交给你了。”

影山模仿着长官的语气一板一眼地吩咐着对方，接着一把捞起跑过来的男孩陷进沙发里面看电视去了。

面对着整洁的厨房，日向叹了一口气打开水龙头开始清洗材料。虽然自己明白这所有的一切都有点莫名其妙的，本来就不应该答应他帮忙晚餐，又不该被带回了家里。

他觉得这个屋子里面充满了影山的气味，每一个房间，每一个角落。在两人没有见面的几年里面，对方在这里生活着，呼吸着共同的空气，却因为对方是影山而产生不同。

我现在站的位置肯定有一个女人站过，也会像这样在下班之后回到家中拥抱孩子，可能也会嘴上抱怨着却又幸福地烹饪着菜肴。

日向觉得心里有些刺痛，他挽起袖子将手伸进水里面，有点冰。绿色的菜叶被分开来，仔细地冲洗着，然后被放入烧开的水中滤过一遍。

因为不太熟悉这里的东西，所以在篓子里找洗过的盘子的时候不小心扭开了水龙头，又是热水的那一档。好不容易才忍住了不叫出来，手腕的地方却被烫红了一大块。日向手忙脚乱地去用冰水冲过，终于只剩下火辣辣的痛感，看样子水泡是不会有了。

稍微舒了一口气，他突然觉得自己对这里的东西陌生得不得了，好像所有的一切都在驱赶他对他说你不属于这里。

又有什么资格，又不会被允许。

好羡慕，真的好羡慕。

不可能会得到的那一点点幸福，全都被一个女人拥有了，自己所期望的全部只能注视着，不能触碰。

他扶着水槽的边缘弯下腰，把额头靠在手臂上，稍微打开一点水龙头哗哗地流出水来，遮盖过了自己的呜咽声。

……

“不得不说挺好吃的。”

对面的一大一小两个人都把嘴巴塞得满满的，男孩也努力地点点头表示认同。

“我早就说了等着瞧嘛。”日向又夹起一块肉放到光的碗里面，歪头对他笑了下然后又直起身子白了一眼影山，“感谢我吧。”

“感谢日向大厨。”

“你还是闭嘴吧。”

“小光跟着爸爸一起念，感谢……”

他想怂恿着孩子也说这句话，却被一筷子敲在桌子上狠狠地打断了。

“真后悔没往菜里面下泻药。”

“那真是太幸运了。”影山搓了搓手笑起来，又夹了一筷子菜把肚子吃的饱饱的，“感谢日向大厨。”

“我诅咒你噎死。”

饱餐之后影山居然提议想喝几杯酒，日向只好负责先把光哄睡毕竟未成年人不能碰酒，最好也别闻到。

“睡着了？”影山把脚交叠在一起，一只手举着酒杯晃动着示意了一下。

“恩。”

“真稀奇，平时我得给他念好几个故事才肯睡。”

日向接过杯子也这样坐下来，他揉了揉鼻子：“你肯定用那种恐怖的语气讲鬼故事了吧。”然后他倒满了一整杯酒，又补充了一句：“这是虐待儿童，小心我告你。”

“这是我的错吗？”

“肯定是的吧。”

两个人有一句没一句的聊着，几瓶酒也见了底。

“影山你有时间照顾孩子吗？那边又有训练。”日向一说出口就后悔的要命，自己提起自己的痛处来就难受万倍，他把脑袋架在桌子上舔舔嘴角。

“确实有点忙不过来。”

“要不我帮你照顾吧。”日向摆摆手，“别想多，我正好想去考保育员的资格。”

“别把我儿子拿来练手。”

“你好意思说吗你个虐待儿童的糟糕的男人。”

他说着就要去打对方，影山躲开了顺便一手握住了他的脑袋。

“痛痛痛，”日向缩着脖子回过身来，“不要像以前那样好吗！真的会变秃的！”

“就这么说定了，周五晚上都要很晚才能回来，就拜托你给他做点晚饭然后哄睡觉吧。”

“影山，你的语气完全不像是在拜托。”他露出一脸哭丧的表情，然后咯咯地笑起来，“你这样也会有女孩子喜欢呀，还会结婚呀。”

“日向你是不是喝多了。”被伸过来的一只手拍了拍肩膀，影山一脸莫名其妙，“我去拿杯水过来，你等着……”

话还没说完衣角就被对方揪住，但是日向没有抬头，而是深深地埋进自己制造出来的阴影里面，开口说着有些不着头绪的话语：“真好呀，真好呀。”

“好什么啊，等等你别哭啊。”影山一下子就慌了，不知道该怎么办，只得转回来坐回他的面前，安慰性地去顺他的背，“是工作上遇到什么问题了吗？”

“什么都没有呀，什么都好得很呀。”

他完全不知道眼前事什么情况，只是一下又一下去轻拍着。影山发现过了这么多年，日向的身子没有长大多少，虽然不算是瘦弱，但是比同龄人都缩小了一个码子。现在对方的头正埋在自己的怀里面，自己的衣衫被不知道什么原因流出来的泪水浸湿了一小块。橘色的头发挠着自己的下巴，有点痒，仔细闻却没有以前会闻到的香橙的气味。

“日向，你变了好多。”影山踌躇着，还是开了口，“变得会哭了。”

颤动弱下去了，像是在反驳着话。他明白对方的意思，轻轻笑了一声。

“但是更像一个大人了，这是好事。”

“……我早就成年了好嘛。影山你脑子坏掉了呀。”日向傻笑着挣脱开来，想去拿酒杯却被拦下来，“你干嘛。”

“你酒量太差了。”

“嘿嘿，影山你也变了好多了呀。”

“这是肯定的吧。”

“但是啊，我还是……”

“还是什么？”

“还是……”日向突然打了个冷战清醒过来一点，没有关好的窗户里面透进来一阵风把他吹得发抖，忘了自己刚才想说什么了。呼了几口气起身看了眼手表，“还是得回家啊，这么迟了。”

“我送你吧，不然等下倒路边了我就变成犯罪嫌疑人了。”

“不用了，我吹吹风就好了。”日向起身舒展了一下筋骨，取下包拧开了门把，回头做了个再见的手势，“周五就交给我吧。”

“你刚才还说要下泻药的，我很不放心。”

“你放心好了，我会在你那份里面专门放的。”

鞋子在门边磕了一下，他抬手把衣服拢紧了一些，不用刻意感受也听到了外面的风声。

“小光是我领养的。”

冷不防冒出的一句话戳进了日向的心里面，他顿了一下，然后抬脚走出了门。

“什么意思？现在跟我说这种事。”他异常冷静地控制着自己的声音。

“没，就是觉得能再见到你真是太好了。”

很久以前日向就做过一个梦，梦里面他一直在奔跑着，在拼命地追逐着什么东西。一刻不停地，都在寻找着，在空无一人的黑暗之中。他不知道自己在跑向哪里，早已经失去了方向，只是顺着自己的本能，即使气喘吁吁，也没有停下来。

啊，找到了。他醒来之后这么想着。

“影山。”

日向停下来，回过头，因为没有开灯所以看不清他的表情，只能听到有一点颤抖的声音。他突然想起来自己刚才那句说了一半的话是什么了，完完整整全部的想起来。  
然后他像是在责备自己一样歪了歪脑袋无奈地叹了一口气。

“所以说你真的是糟糕透了。”

【4】  
——“就好像舔了一口的糖掉到了地上，出门却发现下雨了，花很长时间下载好的电影却被说数据损坏需要重新下载，手机提示新信息却发现是应用软件更新，我怀着满满的期待却掉进漫无天日的绝望，这就是你给我的感觉。”

被频繁用尽量抽干水分的拖把擦拭过的木质地板反射着光芒，颜色清晰分割开来的橙色和蓝色，调适好亮度的灯不刺眼也不昏暗。球网架设在中线上空，球网为纯黑色，网眼直径10厘米，球网上沿缝有双层白帆布带。带子的两端留有小孔，用绳索穿过小孔系在网柱上使网上沿拉紧。一根柔韧的钢丝穿过帆布带，拉紧然后固定在柱子上。

不高不低正好2.43米，这是与顶端的距离。

日向翔阳第一次站到球场上是什么时候他自己都搞不清楚了，只知道当时他盯着一丝阳光正好擦过网最上端那块帆布带，投射进眼睛里面。

好高，他想着。那一边是什么模样呢。

于是很小的日向就跳了起来，他没有任何的畏惧，如果不够高就只能跳起来，他的念头只有这一个。

就这样他凭借着自己惊人的跳跃能力在排球这个世界里面打拼着，再加上自己强烈的赢下比赛的欲望，追随着“小巨人”，直至超越他。

这是很久之前的事情了，时间的浪潮席卷而来，虽然没有将他的热情熄灭，但是这项运动也被仅仅当作爱好保留了下来。如同每一个正常的大学生一样，毕业然后工作。

但是日向是永远忘不了鼻尖残留的镇痛剂的味道和每次击球时手掌传来的刺痛感，还有自己已经无法再拾起的毫无畏惧。

选择放弃排球不仅是因为自己的位置被取代了，在当时的日向看来这完全可以被自己的努力覆盖过去，用自己的实力是有可能夺回那个与影山紧挨的号码的。但有一个很重要的原因是自己察觉到了对他的感情并且很直爽地告诉了对方，就像是突然想起来没有做的事情然后很高兴地去完成一般。

可是他得到的回答是“你在开什么玩笑。”，影山这么说着的时候身子已经再往训练场地转了。他知道那里有一个新来的10号等着对方配合，他知道自己犯了一个多么可笑的错误，他知道有些东西在心里已经悄无声息地改变着。于是人生中的第一次，他很故意地挤出一个笑容。

然后日向翔阳默默地沿着学校的林荫道上走了回去，一个晚上，一个月，一年，几年，都不能从那个夜晚的寒冷里走出去。

扭伤，退出，平静下来。一切水到渠成，不拖泥带水。他选择了逃避。

这么多年家里也偶尔会旁敲侧击地问着有没有对象之类的，也勉勉强强交往了几个女生，但是最后全都因为各种原因分手了。因为长相偏嫩，后来父母也就不太着急着这类事情，倒是小夏会时不时恶趣味地问几句。

只是没想到在十年后的现在，又会遇到这个他以为已经放下的男人，而且很悲哀地发现自己熄灭的感情又冒出了一点火花。

……

“又这么早回去吗？”

“啊，噢！”虽然手中在整理着桌面，但思绪稍微飘远了一些，被同事拍了拍肩膀他才反应过来，“嘿嘿是啊。”

“是发生了什么好事吗？感觉日向你最近挺开心的。”

“诶有吗？”

“你刚才一直在哼歌，下意识的吗？”

“真的吗，”日向把最后一叠资料整理好，抬手拍了拍自己的脸颊有些不敢相信，“是这样啦，我每周都要去朋友家照顾他的孩子。”

“怪不得，你好像以前说过要考保育员的。”恍然大悟的人提起自己的公文包挥挥手，“下周见！要加油啊！”

“当然！”

……

日向翔阳重重地叹了一口气从店员的手里接过热气腾腾的包子，然后转身递给一直被自己牵着的小光。男孩举起双手接过来张口咬了一下，蒸汽升上来把他的眼睛蒙地水汪汪的。

因为教练临时在周末增加了训练，日向又已经成功地照顾好了小光好几个礼拜了，影山便把孩子交给他一整天。闷在家里没什么好玩的，思量了一会儿两个人便溜出了门来到了游乐园，见到新奇的事物，小光显得有些兴奋。

日向手里也拿着一个包子，只不过比起孩子他用更快的速度解决了。站在地图前面决定着接下来的去处。

“小光有想玩的东西嘛？”

“那个……马！”

顺着孩子的手指看过去，他没忍住笑了一小声：“旋转木马是吧，走，我们去玩吧！”接着就牵起他的手用几乎是跳跃起来的步伐往那边走去。

“日向叔叔。”两个人选择了前后的两匹木马坐了上去，小光紧紧抓着木质的脖子脑袋稍微扭转过来一点看后面的人。

“什么？”日向把头凑过去一点，然后听到清脆的声响，“啊开始了。”

“你上次给我讲的故事还没有讲完呢。”男孩伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角，那里还残留着包子的香味。

“上次讲的故事？”

“勇士虽然没有高大的身躯但还是踏上了讨伐王者的道路。”

“噢噢，这个呀。”日向用食指摸了摸鼻尖，为了哄他入睡自己也是临时编了这个故事，说是说编的，但总之还是掺进去了一点自己的经历。找不到地方倾诉，就像一股脑像故事一样说出来好了。

“我上次讲到哪里了？”

“有一天勇士突然成为了王者的队友，然后要去消灭大王。”

他一听到这句话就忍不住笑了出来，惹得周围的人奇怪地看着他，他抹了下笑出来的眼泪，对前面的小光开口：“后面还有很长的故事呢，留在睡前跟你讲好嘛？”

“现在想听……”

“要是现在就说完了的话，我就不能去哄你睡了。”日向用指甲扣着木马上面一块凸起的地方，那里常年被抚摸已经褪掉了一点油漆，“难道小光想这么快就和我分开吗？”

“不，不要！”

男孩像是听到了什么不得了的事情，露出难过的表情想转过来扑进对方的怀里。日向赶紧摆摆手让他重新趴回木马的上面，稍微松了一口气。旋转的速度没有很快，但是整个设备意外的景色都在往后倒退着，形成一团色彩。

小光呆了一会儿又不安分了，把耳朵贴在木制物体上面眼睛偷偷瞄着后面的人。

“我可以再问一个问题吗？”

“当然可以，只管问吧。”

“为什么后一匹马总是追不上前一匹呢？”

“啊这个呀，小光你看，”日向指了指固定住的几根柱子，“因为后面在前进的同时，前面的也在前进，之间永远都保持着那个距离。”

“真的诶。”男孩伸手触摸着那根柱子，“这样子好可怜。”

“什么好可怜？”

“后面的那匹马好可怜，”他这次没有回头，从后面看背影像极了缩小的影山，“明明一直想追上来的。”

日向怔怔地看着对方，看似无心的话语此时却重石一般将他压得喘不过气来，又像一个巴掌让他清醒了一些。好好看清楚现在自己在做些什么，要就这样一直小心翼翼满足自己的私心接近下去吗？

从很久以前开始他就承认影山很强，自己想要追上那个身影，想要与他并肩站立。但他现在终于发现了自己始终就没有缩短过距离，就像无论再怎么起跳，他与顶端的距离永远都是2.43米，不会有任何改变。

直到现在自己还在奢望些什么呢？

……

他几天前问过小光一个问题，原本也只是出于教育的目的。他说，如果你一下子与大人们分开了，怎么也找不到，走丢了，该怎么办。

他回答，回到原地等。因为爸爸说了，如果找不到了就回到原来的起点吧，总有个人会来接你的。

他的眼神平静淡然，反而像是在教育自己一样。

影山，虽然我已经走不回从前的那个我了，但是我现在回到这个起点的旁边了，为什么没有来接我。

……

“小光，下周我就不能来陪你了。”

“为什么？明明说好了继续讲那个故事的！”

男孩从木马上下来，露出诧异的表情，他不能理解。

“那个本来就没有结果的啦，”日向看着天空努力控制着声音，“小光也给叔叔放个假吧。好吗？”

“是爸爸惹你生气了吗？”

“不是你爸爸的错。”

“我很喜欢日向叔叔，这样也不可以留下来吗？”

他蹲下来去揉他的脸，皮肤柔软而且光滑，他突然就笑出来了。

“我也很喜欢啊，但是这是不被允许的。”

“谁不允许你？是爸爸吗？”

“没有谁啦，”日向深呼吸了一口气，起身牵起他的手，“都是我的错。”

——我怀着满满的期待却掉进漫无天日的绝望，这就是你给我的感觉。

每个人都喜欢逃避，用模棱两可的回答来躲开任何一方的纠缠。

【5 】  
他怎么也不会想到那天在体育用品店会遇到日向翔阳，而且是在已经数年未见的情况之下。

不得不说对方很明显，自己一眼就认了出来，甚至觉得下一秒脑子里就蹦出了好久之前那些一直在自己耳朵边砸来砸去说话声，吵闹地令人头痛的感觉也会小小的浮现上来。

记忆的开关突然被打开了一样，那些尘封的东西被剥去烦恼剩下精华，干干净净又浓稠地暴露在空气下面，缓缓流动着。

日向橙色的头发在灯光下看起来几乎要融化了一般，甚至觉得自己闻到了那淡淡的橘子味。有些开玩笑地想着他现在是不是还在继续使用着这种小孩子才会用的洗发水或者牙膏，以前的时候因为发现这个事情还嘲笑了他好久。

对方现在正在专注地看着那个被用玻璃罩起来的排球，那是他们都熟悉地要命的东西，崭新的没有被使用过的球被仔细地用支架撑住，好几个角度都设置了小灯来照射，把热血和汗水都封锁在这个小小的物体上面。

很久都没有见到日向了，原本想马上打个招呼的，可是一瞬间脑子里面空白一片。他看到他的神情中溢满了悲伤，那是他从前很少在他的眼睛里会看到的东西。他惧怕着，时间把每个人都磨练了一遍，褪去青春时的稚嫩，现在的日向是他不熟悉的，包括自己也改变了许多。

接着就看到他把头抵在玻璃罩上面，好像小声嘀咕着什么，然后后退几步站定看起来准备离开。

“……日向？”

影山下意识就往前踏了一步开口叫住了他，对方明显是一怔之后才转过头来。他的容貌几乎没怎么变，跟同龄人相比稍微幼年了一点，但是跟从前相比的话现在倒显得更加成熟了。

“……影山？你怎么在这里？”

他开口呼唤了自己的名字，流利不带一点犹豫，像极了很多年前整天吵来吵去时候相互叫着名字的时候。两人交谈了一会儿便不再像一开始那么拘谨了，影山不知道自己为什么在看到他之后就有那么多话想要讲，不知道为什么自己就想捉弄对方。

他还记得日向退出排球的那天，离毕业只剩下一个星期。而在几天前教练说找到了一个似乎跟他有同样反应力和弹跳力的人之后，自己被日向叫了出去。原本以为是要跟自己抱怨教练的用意，然后大声发表自己会坚守这个位置的豪言壮志之类的。没想到则是说着类似于告白的话语。

当时也是一下子没有反应过来，心思又焦躁地放在岌岌可危的10号上面，便回答了一句“你在开什么玩笑。”

接下来发生的一切都太过突然，日向之后如同往常一样大大咧咧地笑着露出“我在耍你”的表情，然后一天后他扭伤了脚踝，医生判断必须要一个月静养。再接着3天后，他轻描淡写地说接下来不打算这样子打排球了，并且在志愿书上填下了一个普普通通的跟排球没有任何关联的大学的名字。

影山想找他问个清楚，当初那些豪言壮志那些天大的梦想为什么就这样简简单单地放弃掉了。但是日向就像一开始毫无预兆突然闯进他的世界一般，悄无声息地切断了所有的联系，淡出了视界。

然而如今，他又一次遇到了他，又一次跟排球有关。

……

很成功地把日向说服每周来照顾一次小光，看他也是挺乐意的表情便也放心了。队内的训练越来越紧凑，之前放了几天假，教练说要把那些汗水都补回来，于是好几个晚上都延迟到很晚，每次都有些不好意思地拜托对方先把小光哄睡，回答基本都是“买菜的钱都由你报销，算起来还是我赚了。”之类的让人可以轻松下来的话语。

这天晚上影山被队里面的几个人拉出去小聚，说是前几天打练习赛时赢了的庆功宴。明明是一个烂到爆的借口，他还是欣然前往了。

几轮下来，四五个人喝的头有些大了，勾肩搭背开始说一些不着边际的话语。影山稍微冷静一些，不过也迷迷糊糊地坐在那里撑着脑袋。不放心跟过来的经理见此情景无奈地一个个摸出手机给家人或者其他朋友，让他们来把这些醉得一塌糊涂的人带回去。因为正好在几个小时前给日向发过短信，号码留在了记录里的第一个，于是对方就这样被莫名其妙叫了过来，还被交代了“麻烦好好带影山先生回家”这个任务。

日向几乎是用尽了全身的力气才把比他重了不知道多少的影山架回去，一边庆幸一路上他很乖地没有吵吵闹闹，一边虚脱一般扶着墙按下电梯的按钮。

因为闻到了好闻的味道，于是影山把头埋进了对方的颈窝，清晰地感觉到了一阵颤抖。

“影山，你喝多了。”

“我知道。”

“你站好一点，重死我了。”

“抱歉啦。”

“你居然会道歉，果然喝多了。”日向无可奈何地再次架起他的一只胳膊拖到了门边，“你扶好啊，我去拿钥匙。”

因为经常要来这里，日向又说自己容易丢三落四，于是就把一个备用钥匙放在门框上面较为隐蔽的地方，他掂掂脚就可以伸手拿到。但是刚把影山掰开让他靠在墙上的时候自己忽的一下子就被抱住了腰，还没反应过来的时候一个带有浓烈酒气的吻就袭来。

日向在收到短信前刚喝了一瓶同事递来的果汁，即使过了一小段时间口中还是残留着一丝味道。影山的气味经过酒精的熏陶之后强硬了许多，席卷着唇齿，他脑子里好像啪的一声什么东西断了。

公共走廊的窗户没有关紧，深夜的寒风刮了进来，两个人都打了个冷战。影山突然清醒了过来，然后一把推开了自己面前的人，手背抵在唇前弯下一点腰慌乱地喘着气。

对方自然也是惊愕极了，但是被狠狠推开后有些没站稳往后退了几步。

“抱歉。”影山趁他刚要开口说话的时候马上打断了，深呼吸了几口气恢复了镇定，“日向，抱歉。”

“影山，你……” 

“我弄错了，还以为是她回来了，”他撒了一个谎，表情没有任何起伏，“我的妻子。”

“是这样啊。”

他觉得自己很奇怪，明明确确实实是处于是对方才做出这个举动的，但是现在自己却在这里用最伤人的话语来作为借口掩饰。他看的清清楚楚，日向在听完此话后露出了极力遮掩却依旧悲伤的神情，却坚持对着自己微笑着。

他心里乱成一团，责备着，唾弃着自己的行为。

好像有一个深渊把自己拉扯进去，深不见底，没有任何光芒。

……

放轻了脚下的声音，为了不吵醒已经被哄睡的小光，影山把通往客厅的门也关上。回来坐在沙发上的时候日向已经拿来了一杯凉白开放在自己面前，口中干燥异常，冰凉的水下肚让自己舒服了不少。

“影山，你的妻子是一个怎样的人。”对方先小心翼翼地开口打破了沉寂。

“很温柔，”他放下水杯把手指交握放在膝上，“是进了队之后的第一个经理，父母那边又有意安排撮合，我就答应下来了。”

“喔……”

“平时根本没怎么讲话，也没怎么注意到她，现在想起来真是很后悔。结婚后第二天她就因为一场意外离我们而去了，队里也换了另一位经理。”

“当时肯定很难过吧。”

影山把双手放开，又靠在耳后，直了直腰继续讲道：“我记起来她有次说过自己很喜欢孩子，便去领养了小光，这个你也知道的吧。”

他歪过头来看日向，发现对方正埋着头不知道有没有在听，只得叹了一口气，“我一直想做些什么来补偿她。”

影山明白自己说这些话是什么意思，在对方的面前提起自己妻子的事情就是很明显的用意。他想逃避，他不敢去面对任何一边的选择。

“但是日向，能再次遇到你真的很开心。”

“又来了，你又在讲一些让人期待的话了。”日向不知道为什么看起来很难过地笑着，自己的心脏快要被这气氛撕扯开来，“你为什么总是这样。” 

他很少看到对方露出这种神情，时间让两人的距离变得有远有近，他们站在触手可及的地方却又触摸不到彼此。

人的河流里有很多让人无可奈何的事情，这些事情越发令人感到命运弄人。

“影山，我喜欢你，我还是跟很多年前一样喜欢着你。你早就知道了早就看出来了是不是，那为什么不看着我！”

他看着他用着颤抖的声音说着，极力压低的音量让他整个人都发抖着，泪水被狠狠收在眼睛里不被流下。影山张了张口却发不出一点声音，他只能这样被炽热的眼神紧紧盯着，坐在椅子上动弹不得。

“你什么时候才能看着我啊影山。”

好像又回到了好久以前的那个午后，日向很直率地跟自己坦白着那份特殊的情感，他的笑容是少有的灿烂不掺杂一丝烦恼。

然后现在，又一次的，受了蛊惑一般，所有的现实都纷沓而至将影山一下子包裹住，巨大的压力和不得不面对的责任把他往后拉去。他弓起了一点背将自己笼罩在制造出来的阴影里面，开口回答着。

“我不能接受。”

他忘不了那之后对方的眼神，如同被抽取了所有的颜色显得苍白而溃败。

……

他经常梦到那个场景，有一个少年狼狈地跌倒，他努力想要爬起来时看到了自己，泪水从他的眼里流下来。

于是便上前轻声安慰他，他却越哭越厉害。

泪水大滴大滴的涌出来，整个世界一片潮湿，他把此后十几年的眼泪，都在那一个梦里，全部哭出来。

……

“爸爸，你跟日向叔叔吵架了吗？”

小光站在玄关的地方看着开门进来的影山，因为增加了训练量今天就只得再把孩子交给对方。

“为什么这么讲？”

“今天日向叔叔带我去游乐园了，回家的时候叔叔他说接下来一段时间不能陪小光了。”

他听到这话后有些诧异地睁大了眼睛，又看到旁边柜子上留下的纸条，上面是差不多意思的话，看字迹确实是日向写的。

“这样啊，这不是叔叔的错，是爸爸的错。”影山不知道该怎么跟他解释，稍微蹲下来一些把住他的肩膀。

“好奇怪啊。”男孩像是听到了有趣的事情一样咯咯地笑起来，肩膀上下动着。

“哪里奇怪了。”

“叔叔和爸爸都说是自己的错。”

然后男孩歪着脑袋露出认真思索的表情，他的眼神干净地像是能看穿自己的内心，

“如果这样的话，说不定两个人都没有错呢？”

神用七天来创造人类，我用七天来放下你。  
神如期完成了任务，而我却没有。

【6】

时间流逝得比自己想像中还要平静。  
把心思都放在了工作上面，通过浏览大量的文件来让自己忙得抽不开身，从而脑子里最主要想的东西就变成了眼前的工作了。  
其实这种事情很常见，都是我们经常使用的手段，用另一件东西强行代替脑海中挥之不去的某物，从而进行暂时的、自欺欺人的遗忘。  
但是效果也挺明显的不是吗？那些前些日子崩溃的感情现在都很好的收起来了，感觉也好像是很久以前的事了。  
没有什么东西是可以真正抹去的，我们只能封堵住，哪怕有决堤的危险。  
……  
日向翔阳打算把自己考保育员的计划提前到下个月，如果一切顺利的话明年就可以辞去现在的工作专心做保育员了。  
并不是说对现在的厌倦了或者抱有讨厌的态度，只是觉得自己跟小孩黏在一起比较放松，如果两边都不放弃的话自己大概会被累垮。  
从周一一直忙碌到了周五，甚至连同事都惊愕于平日里那个一直想方设法搞怪的日向居然一本正经地认真工作，诧异之余不免还是担心了起来，毕竟他地体格就比办公室里的其他人小了一号。  
“日向啊，明天就先不用来上班了。”  
“课、课长！”刚吃完饭就被课长叫到了办公室，听到这句话日向整个人都颤抖了一下，“我我我工作哪里有出了什么差错吗？”  
“很好啊。”  
“那、那我什么地方有做错了吗？”  
对方原本还有些莫名其妙，后来突然明白了日向为什么如此焦虑了，不禁笑出了声。  
“并不是辞职通告，只是看你这个星期勤奋过头了。”  
“诶？这样吗！”  
“你已经把明天的任务都完成了，暂且就放你一天假吧！”  
“真的吗！！”  
“算上周日就有两天了，你也好好休息一下，下周回来可要保持这个劲头。”  
“遵命！”  
刚从不是被辞职的喜讯里面出来，又增加了一天休假，日向不知道开心成什么样子了，哼着小曲兜兜转转回到了办公室。被同事调侃了一下黑眼圈有多深之后他喜滋滋地等着下班之后回家了。  
心情舒畅地洗完澡盘着腿窝在沙发上看电视，节目的内容其实一般，但他还是跟着开怀大笑，肩膀上下蹿动着。  
之前从冰箱里拿出来的酸奶此时置在桌上，虽然天气算是寒冷，但温度更低的酸奶把包装外边的水蒸气液化成了小液滴，一小摊的，快要把整张纸巾浸湿。  
日向一只手按着遥控器在广告的间隙想要找点别的看打发下时间，另一只手用勺子挖起一勺酸奶就塞进了嘴里。  
刚洗完澡整个人都是暖呼呼的，冰凉入口刺激着味蕾带来舒适感。他眯起一点眼睛看着屏幕里面的文字，脚趾蜷缩起来。  
短信提示音响了起来，他把勺子叼在嘴里伸手抓来手机，看过一眼之后又匆匆丢了回去。  
然后大口大口地飞快把剩下的酸奶都吃完，凉意如期席卷而来，日向打了个寒战缩起了身子。  
……  
周六难得的是一个晴朗的天气，只用套一件不算太厚的外套就不冷了，好久没有去的幼稚园还是如往常一样，孩子们嬉笑打闹着跑来跑去。  
“日向叔叔来了！”当他刚走进去的时候就被包围了起来，衣角被几双手拉扯着，许久不见的面孔们都出现灿烂的笑容。日向稍微弯下一点腰去把每个人的脑袋都摸了一遍，忍不住咧嘴笑着。

“日向叔叔好久都没来了。”

“我们都以为你不要我们了。”

站在最前面的两个孩子嘟起嘴像是在抱怨。因为这几个星期都是在照顾小光，平时偶尔造访一下的地方都被自己遗忘到了一边。他有些自责地把两个人都抱进怀里然后用脸颊分别触碰了一下他们表示道歉。

“今天叔叔可以陪你们一个下午哦！”

他直起身子来环顾着四周，“大家想玩什么游戏呢？”

“球！球！”

他们异口同声地叫喊起来，传递着把已经开始在玩的球塞到了他的手里去。

日向挠挠脑袋，看了眼一双双充满期待的眼睛，转念一想便点头答应下来：“来教你们打排球吧！”

仅仅是脑海里面浮现出这两个字内心就开始在不停的颤动了，是那种激动的冲动感。即使很多年都没有怎么触碰排球了，即使现在手上拿着的也并不是真正的排球，但是那些遥远的热血此时都稍微翻涌上来了一些。

自己本来也就没有记得太清楚，于是简单地讲解了一下排球比赛的规则，然后像模像样地把孩子们分成了两队，各自安排了位置并教他们学会读自己所处位置的名字。期间院长走过来巡视了一下，在发现他正在带领孩子们进行健康的体育运动便点点头表示赞许，并打开了后院的门说前几天装了一个比较小的网说不定可以用下。日向听闻后两眼放光，就差一点抱住接近五十岁的院长了。

接下来他简单地教了他们一些基本的动作，比如发球和接球，像扣球这样对于小孩子来说有点危险性的动作还是收了起来。日向盘腿坐在一边的长木凳上欣慰地看着他们仅用着这两个动作打着小比赛，晃着脑袋时不时指导一下。

他突然就想起了国中时期的自己，在升上三年级之前整个排球队都只有自己一个人。课间对着墙壁独自练着，参加女子排球部的基础练习，偶尔还要接一接大妈们的发球。明明是很艰难很心酸的日子，但是对于那段时光他从来不觉得白过，相反地他很感激。

好友总是问起自己为何要如此这样坚持，当时他一直觉得这没有任何理由，就像对于胜利的渴望没有任何理由。因为想打排球，因为想要赢，就是这么简单。

国小时偶然看到的“小巨人”大概是他第一次接触排球，即使是通过电视的屏幕他还是在第一眼就被这项运动深深吸引了。这当然是最开始的缘由吧，如果硬要这么说的话。但是到了后来，在逐渐进步最后超越了“小巨人”之后，有东西就改变了，准确的说，是有一种感情在很早很早的时候已经开始产生了。

让人束手无策，无可救药般的。

日向把身子往后缩了下靠到了栏杆上，尽量把自己蜷缩起来，他觉得胃部有些痛。更可悲的是，他发现自己无论怎么避开那样东西，所有的一切最后都会指向那个人。

从眯着的眼睛里面看到了正沉浸在排球世界里面的孩子，突然觉得现在这一切也挺美好的，过着各自不同平淡又充实的日子，因为道路的不同选择也是不同，因为想法的不同结果也会不同。

他想起来很久以前被人夸过自己不怎么会放弃某样东西，他以为当时自己放弃了排球之后就成长了，现在看来还保留着一点小孩子的脾气。

影山的言行中没有任何意识，而他却想要得到意识。于是擅自期待，一次次的误解一次次的坠入，一次次地被这个糟糕的男人所欺骗。

已经快要到极限了，不想再增加一份对他的爱意。不管是当时止不住的哀伤，还是强忍住的眼泪，都只有他一个人。没有一件是让人喜悦的事情。

明明已经都到了这个地步了……

“日向叔叔。”

有一双小手轻轻推着他，一下子就从恍惚之中惊醒，才发现自己不知道什么缩在长椅上睡了过去，于是抱歉地笑笑扶着脑袋起身。

“怎么了？”

“我们想让你也一起来玩排球。”接着稚嫩的童声又补充了一句，“叔叔说过以前是扣球手的位置吧！”

“是的呢。”

“那么，我来托球给你吧！”他举着那个球对他笑着，像是说了一句不得了的话一样。

“啊？”

“托球呀！”男孩摆出一个不太标准的姿势，但此时日向的脑子里面全都是那个人托球的标准的姿势，还有追随自己而来的视线。

“不啦，我看你们打吧。”他怔了一会儿还是摇了摇头，男孩有些难过地撇撇嘴，在听到第二句话的时候又开心起来，想要展示一番一样蹦跳着回到了队伍里面，然后回头朝自己挥舞着手臂。

日向回应以笑容，然后又坐回了长椅上。说实话刚才那一瞬间他确实有过动摇，在对于排球上面从来都很容易丧失抵抗力。但是却又冷静了下来，如果真的能够重新面对这两个字的话，他更想要得到影山的传球。

看吧，不知不觉又变得脑子里面都充满这个男人了。

不知道什么时候已经充斥着自己的生活了。

一个星期前的那天晚上回家之后日向就把自己丢进了浴室，泡在冒着蒸汽的浴缸里面他才开始咀嚼着之前发生的一切。过程自然很痛苦，但那天他也明白了对方或许处在比自己更大的压力下面。对于妻子的内疚，球队的高强度训练，还有小光。

这些都是日向从来没有承受过的，是他大概一辈子都不会感受到的压力。也正是因为想明白了这点，他决定不去见。

但是此时此刻他依旧是喜欢他的，这就是对他所持有的感觉。他可以做到掩饰这些感觉，也可以不再去干扰，但惟独让他忘却这份心情，他是无论如何也做不到的。就像昨晚他发来的短信一样，他不会选择再去回复，如果可以他不想再与这个人扯上任何关系。

阳光意外的好，暖融融地照射下来，日向甚至觉得自己就要被晒化。

七天。经过七天之后又会发生什么事情呢，是不是可以回到这些年安定平淡的日子中去呢？  
毫无预兆的痛感席卷过来的时候他只觉得眼前的事物曝光过度似的发白，直  
觉被一丝一丝抽离出身体，就在失去意识的前一秒他还在胡思乱想着。

幸福是一种一开始人人都自以为能够得到，最后没有一个人敢说已经拥有的东西。

【7】

时间流逝得比自己想像中还要艰难。

接踵而至的高强度训练让他一下子没有心思去想日向突然离开的事实，倒不如说，他觉得对方的出现和消失都太过突然，既然让人反应不过来不如不去反应，所有的东西都恢复到之前的日子吧。

一颗石子投入了湖中，水面自然而然会产生涟漪，但是平静下来后便和没有发生过这一切一模一样了。影山原本是这么认为的。

但这七天说实话难熬得很，每一分每一秒几乎都是艰难地挤走的。他一开始想用大量的训练来盖过这些想法，但无奈曾经那段刻苦铭心的时光都是和他度过，和现在手上的排球度过的。不去想，不去念，就会自然而然地浮现出来。

每当未来开始变得没有定数，人就开始执着于过去。

可能也不能算是一种执着吧，从前的记忆中留下来的大部分都是美好。有人说过，有些东西是不能忘却的，你记得说明你自己心甘情愿。

影山从来都是很坦然地面对过去的，他觉得既然已经无法改变那些，那么直视也是一种必要。如果说有一种感觉叫戛然而止的话，他认为就是高中毕业时日向退出时的那个瞬间。

少了他的排球总有些变味。很久以前的影山是坚信着只要自己一个人来托球、接球就可以了，但是在遇到大家之后他才渐渐明白这是一样团体的运动。很难相信，抽离掉一个人会造成这么大的影响。

在高二的时候几个前辈因为毕业的缘故退出了排球部，那时也仅仅是产生一点惋惜的想法，这和日向退出后的情景完全不同。甚至他开始想着，没有了对方自己还能够打排球吗。

那时，他不认为自己拥有的心情是对方轻易说出口的“喜欢”。

直到几天前日向用几近失控的声音再次传达了感情的时候，他的脑子里一下子变得空白一片。影山很清楚自己的状态，已婚、妻子逝世、领养小光，这些对于常人来说就足够填充剩下的一半人生了，但是对方却在这个时候再次站到了自己的面前，怀揣的那些感情依旧没有改变。

那个时候他产生了畏惧，对即将要面对的决定恐惧着。

突然就觉得自己或许真的是一个糟糕的男人，什么都没有守护住，什么都没有留下。影山无法做到让自己开口答应，这是不被允许的，是对不起两个人的行为。因为没有能力负起所有的责任，所以选择不去踏出这一步。

说实话在回答完那一句的瞬间自己就后悔了，对方被抽离所有力气的眼神是自己从来没见过的。印象中的日向永远是对事物抱有乐观态度的人，即使有不开心的时候也总是可以马上找到奇怪的点然后笑起来，整天只会跑来跑去嚷嚷着要接球的不能满足的小怪物。竟然会在十年重逢后的时候露出这样绝望无助的表情。

所以，请让一切恢复到这些年平淡的状态去吧。

……

周五的晚上日向果然没有出现，小光显得尤其难过。他一个人从自己的房间里走出来好几遍，每次都悄悄伸出脑袋看一眼门口的位置，想等待那个活跃的身影出现。

最后等到的是再一次微醺的影山。

这次大家仅仅是训练结束后一起吃个饭，不知不觉自己就喝多了，控住不住自己一遍又一遍地喝下一杯杯的酒，幸好相比于上个星期，这次没有醉倒需要有人带路回家的程度。

如果到了那个程度的话，如果再一次拨打了他的电话了的话，那个人还会再一次出现吗？

大概是酒精的关系，一直到了家门口他的脑子里还是乱七八糟想着一个那个有着一头橙毛的人，过去的他现在的他，所有的身影都从关不上的记忆盒子里面放出来，站在他的不远处。

七天前，也是在这个位置，借着酒劲影山吻了日向。

不是任何其他人的原因，也并不是认错了人，就仅仅是因为对方是日向翔阳才去吻的。

影山揪住自己的衣领，布料皱缩起来发出一点细微的声响。楼道里面只有微弱的安全出口牌子发出的绿色的光芒，还有依旧没有关上的窗户灌进来的冷风。

他也站在这里过，是不是也徘徊过，然后握上把手打开门，坐在家里迎接着自己？

有一刹那他突然很想马上就开门进去，那个一直会笑着对自己的家伙也许现在就坐在那里，桌上大概已经摆好了晚饭，小光也很乖地窝在沙发上或者拉着那个人的衣角。

但是他不会在的。

这一点影山比谁都清楚。

“爸爸，”小光看着有些摇晃着进来的男人，等他进厨房取了一杯水出来坐在椅子上清醒的时候，便走了出来，“欢迎回家。”

“小光啊，抱歉。”

“不需要道歉吧。”他歪着脑袋想了一会儿，又补充了一句，“不应该对我吧。”

“啊？”

“爸爸，你很寂寞吧。”小光突然提高了一点声音，他从来都没有这样平静地讲过话了，但此刻影山却什么都回答不上来，所有东西都到了喉咙了就是发不出一点声音。

“因为我也很寂寞，我猜日向叔叔也很寂寞。”

“在说什……”

“去道歉吧，”他跑过来踮起脚在影山的脸颊上浅吻一下算是道了晚安，“但是爸爸和叔叔都没有做错。”

……

影山不明白为什么对方总是这样乍然闯进自己的生活，然后又飞快地逃走。

几年前自己还在北川第一的时候，跟在雪之丘中学的日向第一次相遇，那绝对是短暂却影响了他一生的比赛。

这场爱恋从很久以前就开始了，只是两个人都没有察觉到罢了。

就像一脚踏进了那个设置好了的漩涡，他以为自己能够全身而退，却不想到最后却越陷越深。

现在他知道了每两个人的相遇都是戏剧性的，下一秒你就不知道自己会遇到命运中安排好的那个人，下一秒你就不知道自己会不会就此坠入爱河。

一下子他突然觉得所有的一切都无所谓了那些在未来等着他要承担的东西都在此刻显得不那么重要了，此时此刻，想见他，就只有这唯一一个想法罢了。

所有的感情全都翻涌上来，影山取出了手机给他发了一封邮件。

【我想你】

原本的话语是“我想见你”，但是有个字打漏了并且很意外的，他不打算改正过来。事到如今，影山的生活似乎已经离不开那个叫日向的人了。

发完邮件后他就坐在那里等着，寒气从脚尖蔓延上全身，逐渐清晰过来的酒精让他不由自主打了个冷战。

一直到自己缩在沙发上昏昏欲睡过去，还是没有收到任何的回信。

影山那天做了一个梦，之前在梦中一直哭着的孩子止住了哭泣，然后开始安慰起控制不住流下大滴泪水的自己。

他抽抽啼啼，狼狈得像个孩子。

“很多事情我还不甚明白，尽管我在尽力而为，但恐怕还需一段时间。至于这段时间过后自己将在何处，现在的我完全心中无数。但我尽可能不把事情想得过于深刻。如若深刻地追究下去，势必会发现这个世界的变幻莫测，以致在结果上将一己之见强加给周围的人。而我绝不想强加于人。  
我十分渴望见你，但正像从前说过的一样，我并不知道这是否正确。”  
——《茧》

一个人可以爱上另一个人多少次？  
【8】

视野开始变得灼热起来， 所及之处都是炽热一片，红色携带着火星席卷而来，甚至好像听到了噼里啪啦的声响。仅仅是目光沦陷，也快要抵挡不住炎热的感觉。刹那世界又冰冷下来，红色不知为何转换成了冷色调，所有的东西因为反差过大快要碎裂，还能隐隐约约感受到心脏的位置，那里却冷如冰窖。

呼吸开始急促起来，不可名状的痛楚侵袭过来，把他整个人包围住。转动了下头部，眉毛紧皱起来，但还是没有醒来。

影山伸手把一条浸过温水的毛巾拧干，然后叠好放在他的额头上，顺手把被汗水沾湿的几撮头发捋到边上一些，手指触碰到的皮肤烫得要命，他叹了一口气坐回旁边的椅子上。

发展成现在这个模样是他预料之外的。

早上迷迷糊糊醒过来的时候已经是接近十点，第一个担心的是小光，没想到他却已经很懂事地起床了，并且还给自己披了一条毛毯。多亏了一直有在锻炼，看起来没有感冒。

影山揉揉脑袋从沙发上起来，到厨房给小光煮面。男孩洗漱完了就汲着拖鞋出来，乖乖地坐在凳子上晃着脚等着早餐。

两人简单的吃完之后就窝在沙发里面看电视，今天没有训练，影山可以在家里面呆上一整天。虽然酒劲已经散了，但是昨晚的事他还记得清清楚楚，这么想着又取出手机解锁查看了下，依旧连一条信息都没有。

是故意的还是真的没有看到，虽然明白大部分的可能性都放在前面的假设上，但还是忍不住去猜想后者。抱着这样的心情他踌躇了很久，一直到下午的时候才说服自己给对方打个电话去，平常听起来没什么的连接音那时就感觉在等待一个世纪一样，最后是另一个人接起的电话。

得到的消息是日向胃病发作引发高烧正在医院昏迷不醒，那一刻心脏就好像停跳了一拍，好不容易控制住颤抖的声音问到了地址，慌忙地嘱咐小光在家里好好呆着，就急匆匆出了门。

医院其实并不远，但是在那个时候任何的距离哪怕只是一厘米都被无限得拉扯开来，遥望不见尽头。他第一觉得两个人的隔得这么远过，一直都是对方形影不离地雀跃在周围，却从没想过远离的可能性。

宇宙是由爆炸产生的，一个高度浓缩的点因为及其细微的偏差躁动起来，星球只会以越来越快的速度远离着，直到最后连一点边际都摸不着。

等终于看到想念了好几天的对方的时候，他还没有醒来，额头上全是冷汗，把头发弄得有些湿漉漉的，眉头也紧紧皱着。旁边的院长在看到影山的到来的时候稍微松了一口气，下午的时候几个孩子哭哭啼啼地跑到自己的办公室说日向倒下了，自己只能匆忙把对方送过来，这时正好影山的电话打来。又嘱咐了几句就离去了，期间护士进来送了一次药说是需要按时服用。

询问了一下情况并不是特别严重，幸好送来的及时，打一瓶盐水醒来后差不多就可以出院回家了。影山一边想着这个呆子怎么这么不会照顾自己，一边又无奈地叹叹气把另一条泡在水里的毛巾拧干，换下了贴在对方额头上原先的那条。

此时的日向安静的出奇，原本一直都不休息的嘴现在只是紧闭着，空气寂静的快要挤出水来。影山就这样坐在旁边安静地看着他，以前就觉得他的皮肤好得要命，现在仔细观察一下真的是比同龄人都细腻很多。他再次伸手想把皱起的眉毛抚平，因为平日里一贯看着他笑起来的样子，现在却如此痛苦。

指尖刚触碰上的时候因为温度差的关系，日向迷迷糊糊偏开一点脑袋然后慢慢睁开了眼睛，感受到光线的刺激，又眯了一会儿终于彻底醒过来。

“唔。”口中燥热异常，额头上有湿漉漉的，意识还有些混沌，起身想要拿水杯却一下没有握准。这时另外一只手取来水杯放在他口边，不算太冰凉的水正好解了渴，刚想道谢却抬眸看清了是谁。

“影山？”

日向发誓他最不想在这种糟糕的情况下最不想见到的就是对方了。

“你啊，到底有没有好好吃饭好好睡觉啊，脸色差的不行，”影山把水杯放回桌面上，用着一种教育的语气，“工作辛苦的话就更要好好休息，是笨蛋才会像这样没头没脑地死用功，然后一点都不会保护自己的身体，你看看，撑不住了吧，白痴一样。”

刚醒过来就被对方噼里啪啦说了一大坨，不过也多亏了了这么一长串，日向的脑子里稍微平静了一些，把后背靠在了叠起来的枕头上。“你好像老太婆啊叽里呱啦的。”

“随便你怎么说。对了，昨晚给你发的短信是没看到吗？”

“……大概。”

“所以是从那时候就不舒服了是吧，察觉到的话就早点吃药啊。”

“哦。”

“这点常识都没……”“你好烦。”

日向很干脆地打断了他的话，双手紧紧拽着纯白色的床单，褶皱浮现出来，曲曲折折从起点蔓延出去。

“我看到了。”

“啊？”

“昨晚的短信。”他说，“我看到了。”

“那为什么不说。”

“那你现在在这里是什么意思，”日向突然直直盯着对方，几乎没有任何表情却带着压迫感，就从前在球场上用着异于常人的专注度盯着球一样，“是来欣赏一个再次失恋的人窘迫的样子然后趁机温柔一把装装老好人是吗？你太搞笑了吧影山。”

他把“再次”咬得很重，黑发的男人被这样盯住身体好像不能动弹，呼吸停顿了一拍。

“我是来道歉的。”

“我搞不懂你到底在想什么。”日向收回了视线低下头去，阳光从病房的窗户里面打进来，却没有一丝是照到病床上的，皮肤又一次冷的跟冰窖一样。

“之前是我的不好，抱歉。”

“影山，你觉得这样子玩弄我很有意思是吗，一次次拒绝我又一次次给我机会。”他顿了一下，不等对方回答自己又接了上去，“我一直在对自己列举着你的缺点，脾气不好、讲话不礼貌、单细胞、总是动不动就凶我骂我。但我有一个缺点比你的这些都要坏上一百倍一千倍，你知道是什么吗？”

“什么？”

“那就是这样糟糕的你会让更糟糕的我无数次地喜欢上。”

他说话的时候一直都没有看对方，只是不停地用手抓着白色的床单，一下又一下，一下子消不去的划痕显得有些狰狞。日向的声音十分平淡，好像是站在很远很远的地方说着的，甚至还揉着一些笑容。

“其实我对你……”影山结结巴巴地开口，却突然卡在了关键的音上面，无论怎么使劲都发不出来那两个简单的字。坐在那里的人像是早就看透了一般发出了一声无奈的轻笑，然后再是深深的吸气再呼气。

“是我一直抓着不放，打扰了你的生活，抱歉了。现在你可以走了。”

他突然浑身颤抖起来整个人缩起来一点，然后伸手指着门口，再也没有抬眼直视过对方，声音黯淡下去。

“求你快走啊，我已经……不想再看到你了。”

……

那是他所不太熟悉的日向。

从前的时候他总是把想法都清晰地写在脸上，无论对错，什么事情总是大大咧咧直球地大声说出来。不管是排球还是其他的东西，一旦盯准了就不会放弃，一定要达到自己的目标。

那是他所熟悉的日向。

同样的眉眼同样的笑容，只是抹上了一丝成熟。对于要追求的事情还是那样坚持不懈，一次再一次勇敢地把心情传达过来，是自己一直在逃避在畏怯。

那是他的日向。

……

几天后是公休假，他起了个大早摸到洗手间洗漱一番，然后踢着拖鞋出来把面包放到机子里面烤，接了被热水泡上牛奶，再煎了个一面生的鸡蛋放在了微焦的面包片上面。

解决了早饭把碗筷都洗干净放进碗槽里面，去阳台把晾晒着的衣服收进来，回到房间换好要出门的着装，揣上必备物品穿上鞋走出家门。

做着地铁到达站点然后下车走了几分钟来到目的地，跟门口的保安解释了几句就得到允许进了学校，各处的设施都没怎么变，熟门熟路拐进了排球馆，径直走到了那个一只手拉着孩子另一只手举着球的男人面前。

把手机里的短信打开放到他面前像是在质问。

【明天上午七点在乌野的排球馆见。】

“我不是说了不想再见你了吗？”

“你不还是来了。”

日向白了一眼依旧语气糟糕的人，然后对着小光招招手，男孩扑进他的怀里面拼命地蹭着。

“我还以为日向叔叔不想见我了。”

“怎么会嘛。”原本想再搂一会儿男孩的，不想被另一只手拉开来。

“去坐在那边的凳子上，爸爸有事跟叔叔说。”

“怎么，你要告白吗？”橘色头发的男人尽量让自己的笑声听起来自然一些。

“是的。”

“喂喂，这个玩笑不好笑啊。”

“再击一次球吧 ，我会好好的托过去的。”

影山的表情严肃认真，然后走到了网前面做出了一个非常标准的托球动作，那是自己所熟悉得不行的姿势，很多年以前，也在这个地方他第一次为自己托出了球。

他略微一怔，转而摆了摆手，“我不会打的。”

“跳吧，像以前那样。”

没有理会对方的回答，说着就把球托了出去，准确地到了那个他到达过很多次的高度，在那里召唤着他鼓动着他。好像有声音在心里面说，让我来，托给我。

一下子当年那些横冲直撞的热血就翻涌了上来，什么事情都变得不那么重要了，就在这里，就好像所有的东西都回到了最开始那样。

他，和影山飞雄，都回到了最开始一样。

他还是那样横断，用着好像什么都知道的口吻，一口咬定所有的事情，就像现在认定自己可肯定会去击球一样。而自己，还是不能够再次抵挡住，不会放弃任何一个机会，不会放弃任何一个托球。

脚步移动起来，很长时间没有运动都动作有些生疏，但是异于常人的速度和跳跃力还保留着。在相同的地方，相同的两个人，再一次完成了配合。

他跳起来的同时，早晨的阳光正好从窗口照进来，把所有的东西都镀上了一层金色。球落地之后，他也紧接着落地，手掌心有些发红并且胀痛着，那是日向最喜欢的触感，那是日向最喜欢的影山的托球。

“我一直不敢正视自己的感情，抱歉让你等了这么久。”影山走过来一把把还在发愣的人抱入怀中，手臂收紧着把那个小小的人都圈进了自己的臂弯里面，把脸颊紧紧贴在橘色的头发上嗅着淡淡的洗发水的香味，“那么日向翔阳先生，你愿意把接下来的一生都交付与我吗？”

还没有搞清楚状况的人还在发着呆，只知道自己一下子就被那个人塞进怀里，还说着乱七八糟摸不着头脑的话语。他只觉得到处都溢满了他的气味，有些未愈的身体原本因为晨起沾染上的一丝寒气此时都融进了温暖里面。

“放开。”

“这次我不会逃开了，如果你不能原谅我并接受我的话，就挣脱掉吧。”

日向真的像他所说的那样挣扎了一下，但是有没有锻炼过的差距很明显地摆在那里，他觉得如果放在从前的话自己大概也比不过。然后他突然就笑出了声，这与之前压抑的笑容很不一样，是真的被逗笑然后充满着释怀。

“你好狡猾啊影山！”他踮起一点脚双手反抱上去攀着对方肩膀，把脸都埋进他的颈窝里面，“明明重要的话一句都没说过！”

“行行行，那你要听好了，”影山转了一点头给了对方一个吻，然后凑到耳旁一字一句地说着，“我喜欢你，日向——”

“有很多事情我都无能为力并且无法挽回，从前我没有察觉到，但是我现在明白了，我唯一可以做到的就是尽量让你幸福。我从很久很久以前开始，就爱着你了，我希望你能够再给我一次机会，然后再次爱上我。”

有些没有头绪的话在此时显得无比地稚嫩，而且很有他的风格，势力强大，像是巨大的海浪就要把日向掀翻。他使劲地把脑袋埋进对方的胸膛前面，努力压住了将要决堤的泪水。

此时此刻，其他所有的一切都黯淡失去了色彩，他愿意把自己的全部都交给眼前的这个人，一秒、一分、一辈子，都统统放在他的手心里面去。

他一直在做着一个梦，梦里面他在毫无目的的奔跑着，不知道为什么就好像分辨得清楚方向一样，一刻不停地在往那里跑着。明明已经气喘吁吁，明明已经精疲力尽，他总是一次又一次地踏出步伐。

终于他被从漫无天日的黑暗之中唤醒，和煦的阳光泼洒进来，浩浩汤汤充斥了整个世界。

“我才不会上你的当啦！”他说着，只是更加收紧了手臂。

FIN


End file.
